Engine lugging is a term used to describe an operating condition of an internal combustion engine that corresponds to high engine torque and low engine speeds (high engine load). High levels of noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) are often produced when an internal combustion engine is operating under a lugging condition. Hybrid electric vehicles may operate at high levels of engine torque and low vehicle and engine speeds to maximize fuel economy, which may result is NVH issues due to the engine of the hybrid electric vehicle operating at or near lugging operating conditions.